Gate: Thus the UNSC fought there
by NightKnightMike
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so don't expect much. The UNSC has survived the Great War. They have the Separatists backing them up. Their tech now on par with their enemy, maybe better. and the Covenant Loyalists and Insurrectionists are slowly falling. It all seemed well. Until some unknown anomaly caught the UNSC off guard. What? What do you mean a Gate opened in New Tokyo?
1. Self Intro

Hello for those of you who read before please read this

for those who are new you dont have to but you can if you want

I have to apologize to everyone who was waiting for an update

I was so damn busy with High School, Graduating, Work, and Driving School

Until now I just remembered and wanted to see what people though

and to my surprise you guys loved it

It was a very awesome thing to see kind of like a you tuber would to his subscribers

but that is not the point

the point is that I am going back into this!

Once a week I will make and send update out

Because I am free on week ends not week days

!ALSO!

My Gate/Halo Fic is getting remodeled a tad bit

Since people didnt like the party scene

and people dont like itami as much

so I decided that It will only be Halo and the Gate world

Just Marines and Romans

Apostles and Spartans

Yeah that well go nicely

So if you read this I am thank ful

if you dont care well I thought so

but if you do you didnt have to but thanks anyways :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Gate: Thus the UNSC fought there**

 **Chapter 1**

The UNSC has survived the biggest genocidal war in history. They have fought with not only the Covenant but the Flood as well. They are allies with the separatists and have gained so much technology over time and their enemies the Covenant Loyalists and the Insurrectionists are falling.

It all seems well, until now.

 **-Earth, UNSC Star Base-**

Today was a very average day some would say. Not much to do yet so many. Ever since the end of the Human-Covenant War things surprisingly got better. All the worlds that were destroyed are now back to Pre-War Status. The Covenant and the Insurrectionist have fell and the new Separatists have now allied with us and helped bring us up to our feet. Hell even the flood the worst foe in the history of anything has been defeated and that is a very BIG deal. But after those events things kind of just gotten slow and steady. Most are starting to wish the war kept going because of how dull life became.

"Sir" said some voice

My thoughts clears and I look at my second-in-command

"yeah?" I asked

"We have a problem" she said

"What is it?" I asked

"Something is happening down at earth" she said

"Just tell me!" I said said with a bit of volume which startled her

"Japan is under attack" she said bluntly

"What?" I asked blankly clearly not following

"In New Tokyo, Japan in the very center of the city an anomaly occurred a minute after comms flared up with weird things like dragons, orcs, goblins and roman soldiers" she said not sure about it either

"Okay hold the phone...Is Japan in danger or you screwing with me" I asked clearly not please with this

"No Sir! This is actual SOS signals coming from the planet!" She yelled

"(Sigh) if you said the former covenant did it I might have clicked better with that" I said, I turn to the Station Crew

"Okay boys and girls listen up! Apparently shit has hit the fan down planet side and they need help so send a message to HIGH-COM" I yelled to everyone

I sit back down with a big groan of frustration

'this better be good' I thought before sleeping with my cap over my face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-Earth, New Tokyo, Japan- (Before the Anomaly)**

A man walks out of a train, he doesn't look like much but that's not true, this man though he looks like some average guy he is actually the most greatest and sadly least known marine ever, this guy is the only marine ever to have the right of going through hell an back unscathed. Some call him a coward, weakling, nobody but he doesn't care about that what he say and did are real even if coincidentally every man he worked with on the field died when noticing his prowess. but that is not the point here, point is he just say a mother focking dragon fly by and he is going to see what the hell is going on. oh by the way people call him Zero because well he "sucks" at everything.

 **-New Tokyo, Ginza District- (Anomaly Appears)**

A man was walking, not an important one. Just you're average Joe you see all day. He was on his way home from work until he sees a bizarre spectacle. He sees men in those old Roman gear you see in museums and movies, and he even sees honest to god orcs and goblins!? He was sure he didn't take any drugs or alcohol and he sure isn't sleeping when he accidently stubbed his toe on the sidewalk. No these things are real as hell and look like they are about to charge the crowd. Right when he is about to turn away and leave as fast as he can he heard one of them shout something. "ATTACK!". He couldn't bother to try and understand but he might know now since when he yelled all the monsters just killed anything near it. Seeing this he run hard and fast and while doing so he saw people falling and getting hit by **arrows!** **ARROWS!** Since when in this era do people bother with bows? Hunting maybe since its quiet and is a part of some peoples culture but it hasn't been used in war after the end of the medieval ages.

 **Some Other part of Ginza**

An Officer is with his partner shooting the orcs and all the other weird shit.

" **Hey Bill!"** the Officer wielding a magnum shouted as he shot an orc trying to charge him. **"YEAH JIM!"** shouted Officer Bill shooting another orc with his shotgun. "We should probably get out of here its overrun with these things" said Officer Jim while shooting at a goblin that jumped at him from a car nearby. Jim is right this place is already taken, even if we have better tech then these freaks with their bows and shit. Like seriously why? We would be laughing right now if they aren't killing people right now. "Your right Jim, We should save as many civilians along the way to the safe zone" said Bill as he shot another orc. ' _I hope the Marines get here before things get worse_ ' Bill thought. He and Jim began to go and save as many civilians as possible along the way.

 **Another part of Ginza**

A Sangheili is seen helping some humans escape from these unknowns, he saw some creatures he remembered seeing in stories and movies that the humans made, what really awed him was the dragons. He even saw humans in the enemy in primitive gear and using primitive weapons. As he was being charged by one of these so called orcs he pulled out his energy sword cleaving through not only its weapon but its own body and some of its allies. He looked down at the dead remains of his enemy. "This is ridiculous, clubs? I almost feel ashamed to use a family relic kill such a pathetic bunch" said the elite. He sees as this is happening all over by the news on one of the big screens. "I should report this to the arbiter" said the Sangheili as he walks to the direction of the Star Dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back with Zero during the event**

Zero walks out into public only to witness the most bull shit scene in his life, second and third being the flood and first contact

"NO!" he heard from his left seeing a woman cower as a roman soldier is trying to drag her

"GET OFF HER!" Zero Yells as he does a hard punch to this mans face causing his head to turn awkwardly

Zero praises his latest KO and turns to the woman

"You okay?" he asked with the woman nodding

"great I need you to get out of here fast!" He yells she nods again and runs away with the crowd

 **Currently at a Base near Japan**

" **ALRIGHT GREEN HORNS LISTEN UP!"** shouts the obvious leader, he turns around to face his squad. And its non-other than Sgt. Johnson himself (HECK YEAH XD)

"We have reports of some weird shit going on down in Tokyo" says Avery as he walks back and forth

"Stuff about Dragons, Orcs, and Romans and shit" he looks back at the Marines who look at him weirdly

"You all may be thinking the fuck you talking about Sarge, well I don't fucking know either so let's go down there and shoot some fucking fairies and shit you with me marines" says Avery

" **SIR YES SIR!"** shouted the marines

" **I CANT HEAR YOU!"** yells Avery

" **SIR YES SIR!"** shouted the marines even louder

"KNOW THAT'S A RESPONSE WORTHY OF MY FAVOR" says Avery with a big grin

"Now double time marines GO GO GO!" yells Avery for the marines to board the pelicans

The marines jog towards their respective pelicans

Johnson gets into the pelican

" **MARINES!"** yells Avery

The Marines look at him

"I am a level 100 BAD-ASS, so you better get some kills to catch up" says Avery catching some chuckles from the marines.

The Pelican takes off and begins its flight towards the fight.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**GATE: Thus the UNSC fought there**

 **New Tokyo, Imperial Palace**

People all over the City are coming to the Imperial Palace for refuge from this unknown threat.

Two officers walk towards the center of the crowd.

"Why this place?!" yells one of the Officers

"Whats your issue Jim" asked Bill

"This!" Jim yells waving is arms everywhere

"I don't know what this is" said Bill mocking Jim's hand movements

"This Edo Period crap! Why cant we go the the Station or a nearby base for crying out loud!" yells Jim

"One, The Station has its hands full already, Two, The nearest base is to far and all of us will get killed off on the trip" said Bill

"FUUUUUUUU" yells Jim startling some of the nearby civilians

A man runs up to the two

"can I help with anything" asked the random person

"LEAVE" yells Jim only for his Partner to intervene

"Ignore this guy just go back to the other refugees we have this handled" said Bill

The man pulls out dog tags

"I'm a Marine" said the guy

"New or Vet?: asked Bill

"Harvest Vet" said the guy causing Bills eyes to widen for a bit

"Oh! Well shit take over the joint than I will help YOU" said Bill

"Than I need a weapon" said the guy only to narrowly catch a Shotgun

"Take mine I have another" said Bill pulling out a Hand Gun

"Okay now lets defend the Gates" said the stranger

"Hey!" yelled Bill causing the stranger to turn

"Yeah?" asked the man

"Who are you" asked Bill

The man thinks for second

"Just call me Zero" said Zero before running off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Imperial Palace Gates**

The Gates are being guarded by the local law enforcement and a single police grade cyclops

They here the enemy pounding on the Gates, all of the officers readied their weapons for the assault

Just before they could knock the gate down they get hit by an explosion

The officers look to where it came from causing the to all grin and cheer

"Heck yeah, the Marines are here!" yelled an officer

"All right men you know the drill show these LARPING mother fockers who they are messing with!"yells Sgt. Johnson

Lets just say that the invading force got hit really hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Day Later...**

"Sgt. Michael Anthony Shackleton, you are here to be awarded and promoted" said the UEG President

"Your actions have saved many lives" said the President before attaching the medals onto his Uniform

"Thank you Mister President" Said Michael (a.k.a Zero) before saluting

 **One Minute after the Ceremony**

Zero or Michael walks up to the President

He notices this and gives a smile

"Hey there, enjoying the party"said The President

"Yeah sure, but why did you give me the medal?" asked Zero

"Well, for saving lives" said the president with a chuckle

"No sir I mean yeah I guess but" he was cut off by the President who said

"I understand your confusion, the real reason is this we found out what you truly are and how much you did for our race" said the President shocking Zero

"What you mean sir?" he asked

"I have a friend who say you in action during the war time and frankly I am impressed, if everyone was like you we might have won sooner" said the President

"But I am just a Marine sir, the Master Chief is the Hero here"he said

"Yes, but you are a hero in your own right" said the President

"But" before he can say anything else

"No buts soldier, stop putting your self down, stand up tall for once be proud" said the President before he left for his flight

Zero just stood there contemplating his words

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next day later at the GATE**

A group of Marines stand at attention for the Presidents words

"My fellow people, we stand here for one of our most biggest operations yet the smallest"

"We are about to step into a world like no other, who knows whats on the other side"

"But I have faith that whatever is on the other side wont be a problem"

"BECAUSE ARE SURVIVORS!"

"We survived the Insurrection, we survived the Covenant and we survived the flood"

"All have almost brought us down yet we stood up and pushed back"

"If these bastards think they can walk in on our home, slaughter and take our people!"

"THEY THOUGHT WRONG!" Causing a huge roar of cheers and approval from the crowd

"General" said the President

The General walked up

"I am General Oliver, and today we are going into this portal and bring these guys to justice"

"Remember, to always stay vigilant and on your toes. They may be primitive but that doesn't mean they are weak"

"So lock and load Marines its go time" said the Oliver

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 Complete


End file.
